Pissarro Créer de Vivre
was the Chief Gesigner of Biovouivre. He was responsible for the design and creation of the Genome Kingdom, the République Vénus' seeded team for the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. Appearance Pissarro used a large white external body composed of objet-être, in effect a living bio-suit. It had large, puffy arms and greatly resembled a 17th century French nobleman's clothing. Its chest had a face with a zipper mouth, which served as the entrance for Pissarro's true body. On his back he wore a cape with Biouivre's logo on it and also carried a white fan. The body was carried by a short quadruped animal with a very pronounced upper jaw and short, stubby legs similar to those of an elephant. The external body was essentially only a shell protecting his real body, which was a small, skinny humanoid form that in some ways actually looked more human than the " " body form used by most Venusians. It had a large nose, small mop of fair hair, and very pronounced ribs and spine. The legs were completely vestigial and Pissarro could only move himself by crawling. Personality Though highly intelligent and skilled as a gesigner, Pissarro was extraordinarily narcissistic, obnoxious, arrogant, and even cowardly. Because he did not consider his creations, or any objet-être, for that matter, to have any value other than their financial value, he had no problems with sacrificing them. When the members of Genome Kingdom were hurt or killed in the Block B Semifinals, he never felt any grief and was either indifferent, seeing them as expendable pawns, or was angered, feeling that their failures reflected badly on him and his work. He was also quite manipulative. Relationships Pissarro maintained a master-servant between himself and his creations, considering himself their superior. However he was actually quite afraid of Homme du Feu to the point that he needed to practically hold Olympe hostage to keep himself safe. Despite having created the various creatures that made up his bio-suit, after Olympe was killed by the rose bullet they quickly turned on him and tore him to pieces. Abilities Master gesigner: Pissarro was a highly talented gesigner, as demonstrated by his creations. The Genome Kingdom defeated the prior Z.O.T.T. champion, Le Béhémoth, to qualify as the Venusian representative for the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. He also designed the rose bullet, a bio-firearm that could kill anything that it pierced. History A gesigner at Venusian bio-design company Biovouivre, Pissarro was the mind behind Homme du Feu, the keystone of the Genome Kingdom. He designed him using Zekka's DNA, which he had surrendered when he exchanged his original brain for a synthetic one. He also designed a number of consumer products based on the same material, which Biovouivre sells under its Zekka brand. In order to give Homme du Feu, a Kynokephalos guignol, an edge over the competition, as this type of guignol was not known for it combat prowess, he brought in Olympe, a gynoid originally designed to be used as "a sexual plaything for antediluvian males"Phase 76, as Homme du Feu's tutor and had her instruct him camouflage and how to think and plan strategically. This worked and over time, Homme du Feu fought his way through the death matches of the Venus Cup. One day, he tried to consume Olympe, apparently as the result of some haywired sexual attraction, only to find that she was mechanical. Pissarro later revealed that he had made Olympe Homme du Feu's tutor anticipating that such an event would happen in order to harden him. Pissarro's history since then and the Tenth Z.O.T.T. were never elaborated on, but it can be presumed that he kept training Homme du Feu and preparing him for the fight of his life. Plot Pissarro first appeared following the defeat of Warmen 609 in the Block A Semifinals and Alita's resurrection. Aga Mbadi cancelled the tournament and tried to arrest Alita, but was defeated by her hacking. After Zekka entered the arena and threw his support behind the Space Angels to continue the Z.O.T.T., Pissarro insisted that it should continue and promised that the Genome Kingdom would perform spectacularly. When Zekka tried to challenge him, Pissarro had Homme du Feu face him. Following a brief fight between the two, Pissarro revealed that Homme du Feu was created from Zekka's DNA as well as its commercialization by Biovouivre. Further fighting was broken when Toji arrived with Jack Gerambo, who asked Mbadi with a camera rolling why the tournament was cancelled. Alita took advantage of this to extract a promise from Mbadi to recognise both Tiphares and the Scrapyard as an independent nation if the Space Angels won the Z.O.T.T. Pissarro jumped in by suggesting that both become prizes for the winner, which Toji accepted and Alita agreed to. Mbadi, his hands tied by public opinion, was forced to agree to the terms. Just before the Block B Semifinals, Pissarro surprised Homme du Feu by presenting him Olympe, surprising him as he had believed her dead. He promised ownership of her if he won the tournament. During the fight, Pissarro watched the fight with Olympe from Gizmon. He taunted her about how he had manipulated them both to train Homme du Feu. When Homme du Feu was mortally injured by Rakan, Olympe begged Pissarro to call off the fight. He struck her and flat out refused, resorting to his emergency solution. By firing a vege-graft into Homme du Feu this caused him to merge with Arduinna, creating Gargantua. .]] Angered that Pissarro had ensured Homme du Feu's death by doing this, as he could never revert to his orginal form and Gargantua would only be alive for two hours, Olympe rebelled by grabbing a pincer of Pincequeue which had been launched into Gizmon when Taraba killed it. She attacked Pissarro, slicing his body in half and causing it to split into its individual parts. However his true body was unharmed an he was able to exit from the external body. Enraged at having been called a maggot, Pissarro drew his rose bullet and fired it into Olympe. After exulting in the bullet's brambles spreading through and destroying her internal circuits, he witnessed Homme du Feu tear himself from Gargantua to catch her. Knowing that Gargantua would go out of control without Homme du Feu to control it and vowing not to create a guignol with human emotions the next time, Pissaro tried to exit Gizmon. However he was confronted by the creatures which had composed his bio-suit. Despite firing additional rose bullets into the crowd and trying to appeal to them, he met a grisly end when the creatures turned against him and tore his body to pieces. Trivia *"Créer De Vivre" is a mistranslation and does not work as an actual French phrasing. The appropriate Engrish translation, properly rendering the clumsy structure of the title, would be something like "Create About To Live". References Category:Males Category:Genome Kingdom Category:Venusians